1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a shielding electrical connector having an improved shielding effect and easy to be manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computer and other electronic devices. An electrical connector for electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contacts connect the CPU and the PCB so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. However with rapid increasing of the amount and speed of the data transmitted by the contacts, the arrangement density of the contacts increases and the Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) between the contacts becomes more and more serious. Therefore, an electrical connector with shielding member around the contacts is provided.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,652 issued to Ju on May 1, 2012 discloses a shielding electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating body defining a plurality of receiving slots and a plurality of terminals received in the receiving slots, wherein a shielding body is formed on the inner surface of the receiving slot by physical-plating and an insulating paint layer is formed on the shielding body by immersing, spraying or coating to isolate the terminals and the shielding body. However as the insulating paint layer is formed on the shielding body by immersing, spraying or coating, the insulating paint layer is very thin and easy to be punctured by the terminal. While if the insulating paint layer is formed thicker, it affects the dimension of the receiving slot, and it is difficult for the assembling of the terminals.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.